Jake's Big Journey
by WriterSnider
Summary: A 15 year old boy decides to go yolo and fuck whatever rules his dad gives him and goes of a fucking awesome journey. Be warned this is erotic. If you have boners lasting 4 hours go to the hospital. I don't own pokemon so fuck it. literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know its been a long time. But for now just enjoy. :) also I don't own pokemon I'm a fucking tree. not some jappenese or how ever you spell it.**

 **Narrator: The journey begins with one 15 year old kid in the Hoenn region. He will face trials beyond any human's ability. He will not face them alone...**

 **Hoenn, September 1** **st** **, 2045, 12:00 pm.**

Jake sat on the boxes as he waited for the truck to reach his new home. His dad had worked effortlessly in the city as a stock broker; as we know that gets stressful real quick. His dad had decided to work in the mountains as a way to spite his ex boss. Jake had lived in the city pretty much his entire childhood with the exception of being a toddler that he barely remembers. His mom has been dead over a year and he could care less. His dad on the other hand seemed to be loosing it. From mom's death to this sudden change in environment, things seem to be kicking off real nicely. Not only does he have to worry about his dad killing him in his sleep, but he also has to worry about wild Pokemon raping him in the mountainous and coniferous forest. Not to mention what will he do all day? No way in hell is he helping his dad move heavy boxes and unpacking them and moving furniture. As Jake had inserted that last thought he was flung into the air and hit the back of the truck. _**Right no seat belts...**_ he stood up and opened the doors. The sun was very dim as the trees seemed to tower above the deluxe smart house that his dad bought. The first thing Jake did was walk into the forest. "let us explore!" Jake had said out loud. Jake had remembered to bring his pokeballs like his dad had commanded. All Jake wanted to do was find a cool spot to sleep and stay there all day. As he went deeper into the forest the house behind him started to disappear. The sun was almost little to non-existent at this point. He still decided to keep going farther. It was dark and he became a little creeped out. As he had decided to turn back he heard rustling in the bushes. He flipped out and he fell to the ground cowering in fear. The rustling got louder and louder until he felt something snuggle up to his side. He quickly calmed down and looked. It was a wild torchic. It looked up at him with its big beady black eyes. Jake reach in his bag for a pokeball and touched the front of it to the torchic and it dissolved into a red mist and was sucked into the pokeball. He held it down with his hands. The ball then glowed and then became normal. He raised his pokeball in the air and shouted "YESSSSSSSS!" . Jake stands up to find that he is lost. "meany miny Moe, I choose you and now lets go!" and Jake walks off in a random direction.

After hours of walking Jake stumbled across a cave. "okay torchic. Seems like you need to help". Jake then proceeded to get his pokeball and sends torchic out. The bird looks around in surprise and runs up to Jake and proceeds to try to climb on him. At this moment Jake decided it was adorable and he picked up the torchic and held it in his arms. The torchic shivered in fear at the sight of the cave. "torchic I need you to light the way so I can move past the cave. If this map is right It should lead to route 121". Torchic then used ember to light the way.

After walking for two hours they came to the opening of the cave and rushed out into the light. "fuck that place" Jake shivered at the thought of going back. They both found the path of route 121 and looked at Mt. Pyre. Torchic was very excited to starts its journey with its new trainer. As soon as they walked a couple of feet Jake tripped on two stones. "who in the hell would put stones in the middle of the path?" Jake said as lifted himself off the ground. He looked at Torchic it rolled its eyes at him. Jake then laughed and pick up the stone and rubbed it into Torchic's feathered head and soon Torchic was chirping with delight. All of a sudden Torchic started glowing and Jake dropped Torchic quickly. It stopped glowing and looked completely different. "well the hell happened to you?". Jake looked at the other stone and soon realized it was a fire stone. "cool so you are now Combusken. If I give you this stone you will evolve again and be Blaziken" Combusken looked at him with a happy expression. "would you want me to evolve you again?". Combusken nodded excitedly. "okay. Here we go" Jake then proceeded to hold the other fire stone to Combusken's chest. Combusken glowed again and then stopped. Jake opened his eyes to see his hand in Blaziken's cleavage. He blushed and retreated his hand immediately. Blaziken blushed as well. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were female" Jake said nervously. Blaziken chirped at Jake and hugged him. Jake blushed beet red as her tits were pressed into his face. _**I think I like Pokemon now...**_

 **What did you think? That was my first shot at a pokemon erotic fiction. Please leave a review to tell me how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys. It's me again. Please enjoy.

Hoenn, route 121, 2045, September 1st, 5:45 pm

Jake and Blaziken had camped out by forest. Unfortunately Jake had a one person tent. He had decided to put Blaziken in her pokéball but his pubescence led him to think of a way to purposely get close to Blaziken. Yep that's right he doesn't give a fuck about not being the same species. Humans have pussies. So do Pokémon.

As the tent was set up Blaziken look at Jake as if wondering where the second tent is. "Sorry Blaze I only have one tent". She looked at him and then set down next to the tent. Giving him the evil eye. *making me sleep out in the cold by myself*. "Blaze I was meaning me and you would sleep in the same tent. If we squeeze together we both can fit in the tent". *oh*. Blaziken blushed heavily. Jake then crawled into the tent and laid down. Blaziken crawled in and laid to the side of jake; her back facing Jake. Jake felt a bit disappointed that she wasn't facing in his direction. He would have loved it to have her boobs against his face. Jake was the perfect height, his head reached up to her neck and his face would be in the perfect spot for her tits. Jake then turned his entire body so he was spooning her. Blaziken blushed so red she must have looked purple in day light. *really? Why are you doing this. It's clearly not comfortable for me*. Jake could read her body language and decided that he was going to try to purposely make her feel uncomfortable until she gets angry at him and then he will stop and then she will miss his perversions. Excellent plan. Maximum effort.

Jake then moved his hands around her and rested them on her tits. At this point Blaziken shivered at his touch. Jake then massaged her orbs. She blushed deeply and decided it was enough. She turned her body and faced Jake and forced him to face away from her. Jake felt disappointed but then again he still got to touch her tits. Blaziken's tits rested against Jake's head. Blaziken felt more comfortable in this position as did Jake. They both eventually fell asleep in this position.

As Jake woke up he realized that his face was is Blaziken's tits. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. To which she woke up from. She chirped happily at him. *morning*.

Sorry this was so short. I managed to type all of this on my phone and I have a limit on how much words I can type.


	3. update

i bet all of you have been wondering "where is the author? why is this not complete?" well i have been doing youtube recently and i have a youtube account. If you want to go check that out i will put a link somewhere in this chapter. i have been making music for awhile and i have 120 subscribers. i want all the people who are following this story to go check out my youtube channel. if you do that then i can continue writing these stories. I know some of you are like " i don't give a fuck just continue" and to that i say 'okay'

like i said go check out my youtube channel and follow me on twitter [ QuiteP0sh]

here is my channel link just copy and paste it into your browser - channel/UCy00SJJwaHUMDyGXJ3qIl5A

also i might upload a chapter for Test Subject: Not Found

see ya


End file.
